


Life In Pieces

by coh_i



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, JUST, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coh_i/pseuds/coh_i
Summary: "Life is about these moments, these pieces of time, these slices of life that flash by, but they stay in your heart forever."A year in the life of Kagehina.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: Bonk Secret Santa





	Life In Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asphodellae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphodellae/gifts).



**JANUARY** ****

* * *

Who said moving in January was a good idea? _Has_ anyone said that? Sure, it’s the beginning of the year and sure, it was nice but _damn_ it was cold. The wind clips through his jacket and he shivers a little. Much too cold for his liking. Of course it had to be the coldest day of that week that they did the actual moving. Figures. 

Kageyama looks down at the keys, the cold metal cool against his palm. This was really happening, huh. He couldn’t really believe they had gotten to this point, if he was being honest. 

He looks over at his boyfriend, who was struggling to pick up one of the boxes, his bright orange hair stark against the falling snow. He couldn’t help but laugh a little. 

“Oi, Kageyama! Don’t just laugh, help me!” 

“Ehh. I’m coming.”

He pockets the keys before moving towards him. Thanks to the warmth of the previous day and the cold of tonight, the ground is covered in a thin sheet of ice. He walks slowly, careful not to fall. Slipping his hands under the box, they lift it together. 

“This isn’t even heavy, dumbass.” 

“It’s just big!” 

To be fair, it was. It’s a struggle to get it in the door and up the stairs but they manage. He can’t help but let out a sigh of relief when they reach the elevator. God only knows why Hinata chose the biggest box as the first one they take up, but at least once they make it, it’ll be over.

They stand in comfortable silence as the elevator makes its way up the floors. Kageyama leans against the wall, watching as each of the numbers light up. 5…. 6…. And finally, 7. He groans as they pick the box up again, the two of them making their way to the apartment. _Their_ apartment. He smiles. It was a nice thought.

He pulls the keys out and unlocks the door with one hand, pushing it open with his foot. Once the box is down, he looks around the room. The kitchen to his right, a nice island, and a gas stove. The living room in front of him, empty, ready to be filled with stuff. _Their_ stuff. 

He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of hearing that. He looks on fondly as Hinata runs around the apartment, his excitement boiling over. It was almost contagious. He watches as he runs to the bedroom, and back to the living room, over to the windows. 

“Look how high we are!”

Kageyama rolls his eyes but there’s nothing behind it except love. “Boke, come on. We have other boxes to bring up.” 

  
“Wait!” He runs over to the box they brought up. “I want to unpack this first.” 

“Eh? Why?” Kageyama walks over to him, crouching by the box.

“Because! I want it to be the first thing we put in the apartment.” 

Kageyama looks over as he opens it. His heart warms at the sight. 

Inside are stacks of photographs. Of him. Of Hinata. Of both of them. Of their friends. Each framed carefully. A few with notes inside. All the happy memories from the past few years come flooding in. Graduation. Their first date. Going to nationals. Meeting up with the third and second years. Movies with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. The first time they kissed. 

They pull the photos out, and hang some of them up, the others resting in piles until they’ve brought the furniture in. When they finish, they hover at the door, taking one last look at the soon-to-not-be empty apartment. 

Home. _Their_ home. 

**FEBRUARY**

* * *

They had argued over paint colours for a long while before choosing. They had lived in the apartment almost a full month before they finally got around to a colour they agreed on. 

The smell of paint floods Kageyama’s senses as he opens the door. He guessed Hinata had gotten a bunch done while he was gone and he seemed to be right. 

They had managed to push all of their furniture to one side before he left, and drop sheets covered the floors, right to the crease of the wall. 

“Boke!” 

Hinata’s head pokes in from the hallway. “You’re back!” He jogs over to him. There’s paint on his hands and clothes, his arms... Everywhere really. 

“What happened?” 

Hinata looks down at himself and shrugs. “Paint.” 

“I brought food.” Kageyama holds up the back, placing it on the counter. 

The next little bit goes by quietly. Just them enjoying the food, and each other's company, and their small conversations about the day. About the paint. About the old lady who tried to ruffle Kageyama’s hair at the supermarket that afternoon. About the dog that Hinata saw when he went down to get the mail. 

When they’re done, they pack up, and Kageyama changes into clothes to paint in. Just an old shirt and a pair of jeans he never wore. He didn’t _really_ trust that they would get this done without getting paint on himself at some point. 

The goal to get the whole place painted in a day was… ambitious, to say the least. 

“You missed a spot.” 

“I’m GETTING there.” 

“... Still missed it.” 

“Shut UP.” 

Kageyama rolls his eyes as Hinata laughs. He makes the effort to cover the spot left in the living room. They’d have to do another coat before they finish, but it was coming along. 

They manage to get a good portion of it finished that night. It’s not without a little spilled paint, but that was to be expected. By the end of the night, Kageyama has a handprint on his ass, and a ‘baka’ written on the back of his shirt. He gets his own revenge and Hinata ends up with paint on his nose and a ‘boke’ on the front of his own shirt. 

Kageyama looks over once they finish the living room for the third time. 

“Break.” 

**MARCH**

* * *

Kageyama listened contentedly to the knife against the chopping block. He wasn’t watching but he could see it in his mind. Hinata, with his shoulders hunched, his brow furrowed in concentration. He might be reckless and impulsive with a lot of things, but he was careful in this. He was for the right things, when it came down to it. He always seemed to take extra care with cooking when it was the two of them together. Kageyama would be lying if he said it didn’t warm his heart at least a little. 

While on the topic of admitting things - in his mind, that is - Kageyama had gotten more than a little frustrated this month. Their schedules hadn’t lined up at _all_ and he rarely saw Hinata. If he did, it was in passing. Ships in the night or whatever. And he _hated_ it. He was happy for the kisses in the doorway as one entered and the other one left, but damn if he didn’t want to just hold him for more than a minute. And yeah, sure, they still slept in the same bed. But it wasn't the same when he was already asleep by the time he got back, or if he was already gone by the time he woke up. 

It wasn’t for lack of trying, mind you. Kageyama knew that Hinata would try to stay awake until he got home. He’d send him text until he fell asleep, whatever he was thinking about at the time. 

_The moon seems extra bright tonight._

_Do you think lobsters are immortal?_

_I like the new sheets we bought._

_I miss you._

_Do you think we should get a cat?_

_What would I look like with a shaved head? Should I try it?_

Kageyama would answer him when he could. Immediately, if given the opportunity. They made the late hours a little more bearable. 

_I wish I could see the moon now._

_Obviously._

_We should get another set._

_I miss you too._

_Do we really have time for a cat?_

_Please do not try to shave your head on your own._

Kageyama feels Hinata shift behind him and he turns, wordlessly taking the bowl of vegetables from him. They sizzle loudly in the pan and Kageyama stirs them before putting the lid on. 

He was glad for tonight. Despite living with each other, he had missed him _so_ much. More than he cared to admit, perhaps. 

He leaves the pan, turning instead to Hinata. He leans against him gently, his head resting on the shorter man’s shoulders. His arms slide around his torso and he squeezes gently. 

“T-tobio? What are you doing?” 

There’s only soft muttering in return, his face pressed against his neck. Hinata places a hand on his arm and gives it a squeeze before going back to cutting, quickly adjusting to Kageyama wrapped around him. He doesn’t have to say it for Hinata to understand.

“I missed you too.” 

**APRIL**

* * *

The world moved a little different with Hinata in it. In his world. Time flowed a bit different. Things felt a bit different. The world felt a bit more exciting. Not that he’d say it out loud. 

Lucky for him, he didn’t have to. Hinata always seemed to know what he meant. When asked about it, he would simply tell people that Kageyama showed it in different ways. That just because he didn’t say it out loud, didn’t mean that he wasn’t saying it at all. 

“Tobi!” The shout echoes through the apartment. There isn’t a response but Hinata slides into the living room after a minute or so anyways. “Have you seen my-” 

He doesn’t bother looking up. “It’s under the sink.” 

If Hinata was going to protest, he changes his mind halfway through. Then he’s running. A faint ‘thank you!’ is heard from the other room, supposedly upon finding the thing. This happens a few times before the night is out. 

Hinata running in, “Hey, have you seen my-” 

“Bedroom. Third drawer down, on the left.” 

“Bathroom. In the cupboard. Top shelf.” 

“Bedroom. Right side, bedside table, top drawer.” 

You’d think he would have started packing earlier - Kageyama had _said_ , but did he listen? No. - but he didn’t. Which is how they ended up here, with Hinata running around their apartment trying to find everything he might need for their trip, meanwhile Kageyama is sitting on the couch reading some book or another, his own bags sitting by the door. 

The apartment is filled with complaints er.. questions, but there’s nothing behind them. 

“What do you even bring to a Bed and Breakfast?” 

“How many socks do you think I’ll need?” 

“Is it going to be cold?” 

Kageyama answers them all with a roll of his eyes, and a loving look. At long last, Hinata hauls his suitcase out with a huff. His hair is pointed in all directions, and he _kind of_ looks like he got into a fight with the suitcase and lost, but he’s got a satisfied look on his face. 

“Told you I could get it done in time.” 

“Would’ve been easier if you had done it earlier.” 

“It would have been the same!” He huffs and falls onto the couch next to Kageyama, his head resting in the other man’s lap. There’s a hand sliding into his hair, almost on instinct, fingers carding through it gently. He mutters against his leg halfheartedly, but the longer the fingers move, the quieter he gets. “What does it matter when I do the packing? As long as I’m packed, right?” 

The trip had been Hinata’s idea. Just to get out of the city for a bit. It could feel a little crowded sometimes. There was some comfort that came with living together, to fall into a rhythm together like that. But… sometimes you just want to do something special. To have time put aside for just you. And so that’s what they did. 

Kageyama looks down at him, watching his chest rise and fall with gentle breaths of sleep. He’d wake him up and move them to the bed soon, but for now? He just sat. The sky was dark outside of their windows, the light in the living room bathing them both in a soft haze. This wasn’t the first time they’d fallen asleep like this. 

And god, he’d give anything to ensure it wouldn’t be the last. 

**MAY**

* * *

Kagayama really did hate school. The classes, the exams, the seemingly never-ending line of projects. May was arguably Kageyama’s least favourite month because of it. Long enough into the year that it felt like he had been doing it a while, but not anywhere near the end of the term. 

Although, this year was admittedly a little less hard. No thanks to classes, mind you. But the ball of sunshine bouncing around their apartment certainly made things a little easier. 

Kageyama stacks the papers in front of him, leaning back against his chair to stretch out his back. He doesn’t know how long he was sitting there, but it was too long, in any case. The protests his spine was making were a clear indicator of that. 

The day had gone on much too slow for his liking, and the work even slower than that. He looks over at Hinata. The table by the window was claimed by him days ago, and his work sprawled over it, from papers, to notes, to sketches. Whatever his project was, it seemed to be a lot of work. 

He wasn’t bouncing right now. Well… with the exception of his leg. Instead, there’s a crease in his forehead from trying to concentrate, his pen stuck between his teeth. Some big project was due the next day, and he had been working non-stop. One of those days, it seemed. He was like a dog with a bone when he got a hold of a goal, and this was definitely one of those. 

Kageyama couldn’t help but stare for a little while. The evening sun gleaming through the window, the rays against the wall almost as beautiful as the sun in front of him. _His_ sun. 

Hinata looks up as Kageyama makes his way over. The pen is still hanging out of his mouth, and his glasses are crooked from where he was leaning against his hand, the round frames balanced precariously. He doesn’t seem to mind though. They were new, but Kageyama can’t help but smile a little. He’d hate to admit it, but he maybe, _maybe_ really loved the way he looked in them. It didn’t help that he was wearing one of Kageyama’s hoodies too. God, did that make him feel some kind of way. 

Once close enough he reaches out, seemingly to fix them, but he slides them off instead. There’s a small noise of protest, but Kageyama just leans in, one hand cupping his cheek as he presses his lips against Hinata’s softly. When he pulls back, he heads to the kitchen, glasses in hand. 

‘HEY-” A hand reaches out to grab him, but Kageyama slips away easily, making his way into the next room. 

“Time for a break.” He says, not looking back. “Come make dinner with me.” 

He hears the huff, but Hinata follows him to the kitchen anyways. 

**JUNE**

* * *

“Move over.” 

“No.” A cheeky grin follows and he gestures with his toothbrush. “I- HEY” 

Kageyama just raises an eyebrow. “Some of us have to brush our teeth too.” 

“You didn’t have to bump me!” 

“I asked and you didn’t move. What else was I supposed to do?” 

“ _Not_ bump me.” 

Kageyama just shrugs, pulling his own toothbrush out, but there’s a small smile on his face. 

It quiets then, with just the two of them. Just the sound of the bristles on the toothbrush, and the occasional sound of the tap when it’s turned on to rinse the sink. The two of them move in tandem as they finish up. 

The comfort Kageyama felt was something he had never even imagined he’d be able to have. To be able to stand next to someone in their apartment, their _shared_ apartment. Just… existing together. It wasn’t even something he knew he wanted, until he had it. 

He looks up into the mirror then and navy eyes meet hazel. The eyes he had looked into countless times. The ones that call to him. Hinata scrunches his face up then and sticks his tongue out, breaking into a grin once he finishes. Kageyama rolls his eyes and bumps his shoulder against his.

He laughs then. Hinata, that is. And god, if it isn’t the most beautiful sound Kageyama has ever heard. It’s the kind of laugh that lifts up everyone around it. It was just so… Bright.

But damn if he didn’t need some brightness in his life. 

**JULY**

* * *

Sundays are Kageyama’s favourite. 

The sun filters into their bedroom, falling across Hinata’s face. Kageyama was sure he would never get tired of that sight. The slight rise and fall of his chest, streaks of his hair bright in the morning sun. He was always up first, for the most part. Happily, if this was the sight that would greet him each morning. 

He pulls himself out of bed quietly, joints popping as he stretches the sleep out of his limbs. Padding his way to the kitchen, he flicks the light on as he passes it. The apartment is quiet, save for his own noises. He fills the kettle for the day, turning it on before moving to pull some eggs from the fridge. He didn’t usually make breakfast so quickly after waking up, but he wanted to make something special today. Not for any particular reason, but rather just because he could. 

He had made crepes before - they had not turned out well - and he wanted to try them again. He knew he only had a bit of time before Hinata woke up as well, and he wanted them to be ready for then. 

He mumbles quietly to himself as he mixes the batter, following the same steps that he had previously. This wasn’t the hard part, but the actual cooking of it? That’s where he struggled. He was determined to get it one day though. 

After a little while, he hears Hinata puttering in the next room, so Kageyama goes to the fridge, pulling out the juice. He pours him a glass, and places it on the counter next to him. When Hinata comes bouncing into the room, he hops up on the counter beside Kageyama and sips at the juice. 

“What’re you making?” 

“Crepes.” 

“Again?!” 

“I want to perfect them.” 

“Of course you do.” 

The first one Kageyama makes… is burned. The second one is less so, but it’s not pretty. 

“Let me.” 

“What? No.” He shakes his head. “I can do this.” 

“You’re going to get wrinkles from how hard you’re frowning right now.” 

Kageyama rolls his eyes but hands him the spatula. He watches carefully how Hinata does it, before trying it again himself. This time when he does it, though it’s still a little bumpy, it turns out. And the next one is better than that. And the next one even better. 

Seems they still have lots to learn from each other. 

**AUGUST**

* * *

“Finished?” 

He nods, handing Hinata his plate. He starts to pack up the leftovers as he hears the tap running in the sink behind him. When he’s finished putting everything away, he turns to Hinata. 

“You wash, I’ll dry?” 

“I washed yesterday.” 

Kageyama raises an eyebrow, the disbelief plain on his face. “Is that so?” He steps forward, his hands finding their way to Hinata’s hips. 

Hinata is looking... anywhere but at Kageyama, really. He gives a nod. “Yep.” 

Kageyama doesn’t believe him, both of them know he hadn’t. He doesn’t say anything though. Instead, he just gives him a squeeze before nudging him to the right side of the sink. “Alright then, get out the way.”

His eyes light up, in that way that they do. “Really?” 

“You owe me.” 

“Okay, how about a kiss?” 

“No.” 

“Two kisses?” 

“No.” 

“ _THREE_ kisses?” 

“... Fine.” 

**SEPTEMBER**

* * *

It was nights like these that were Kageyama’s favourite. 

The window is propped up, and the cool breeze comes into the bedroom, bringing warm smells from the restaurant across the street. It was early. Perhaps a little early to be in bed, but they didn’t mind. Sundays were made for dozing anyways. 

They’d both been dipping in and out of sleep for the evening, light conversations finding their way into the rare moment where they were both awake. 

This time, when Kageyama awoke, he was facing the closet, having supposedly moved in his sleep. He’s about to move when he feels it. 

It’s faint. So faint. The light touch of fingers tracing the curve of his shoulders, down each notch in his back, drawing patterns that were unknown to him. He stays like that for a while, just letting Hinata draw on him. He’s close enough he can feel the small puff of air from Hinata breathing, and he can hear the soft humming of a song they both know. 

He shifts, giving the slightest stretch as he moves. He vaguely registers Hinata asking him a question, but his eyelids are drooping, and the warmth of the blanket and the body behind him, the gentle hand in his hair, and the soft voice of someone he cares about is enough for him to drift off again. Only one thought fills his head as sleep begins to cloud it. 

_I am loved._

**OCTOBER**

* * *

“Cold. Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold.” Hinata is shivering as he comes through the door. 

Kageyama looks up from his book, his eyes flitting over to him. “Sorry, I didn’t catch that. Was it cold out today?” 

“Kageyaaaamaaa.” He whines. 

Kageyama chuckles to himself at that but they turn into shrieks as cold hands reach down the back of his shirt. 

“Boke!” 

By the time he turns around, Hinata is gone, and howls of laughter can be heard all the way from the bedroom. Kageyama makes his way to the kitchen, flicking on the kettle when he gets there. Hinata had been gone a long time. Lots of errands to run or something. He leans against the counter, thoughts of what to make for dinner rolling through his head. 

He barely hears Hinata, the soft pads of his feet hardly making any noise on the tile, a soft shuffle as he walks over to Kageyama. All the energy he had earlier had dissipated, leaving Hinata to take the toll of the long day. Kageyama could feel it coming off of him in waves, the exhaustion. Before he has a chance to turn around, Hinata’s head is pressed against his back, arms wrapping around Kageyama’s torso. 

Kageyama’s arms go up on instinct, a warm hand covering the other man’s. “Hey… Shou?” He takes his hands in his own, softly prying them from where he held a tight grip on Kageyama. He doesn’t pull away for long, only long enough to to turn himself around. He pulls Hinata against his body then, the arms snaking back around him. His own arms wrap around him in kind, and that’s where they stand, the kettle beginning to boil behind them. He doesn’t know how long they stand there, but it’s as long as they need to. As long as Hinata needs to, this time. He doesn’t say when he’s ready to move, but then again, he doesn’t have to. 

Kageyama knows. 

**NOVEMBER**

* * *

The train jostles slightly as it pulls into the next stop, Kageyama’s shoulder bumping into Hinata’s. God, it had been a long day. You couldn’t tell from looking at Hinata though. As bright and bubbly as ever, pointing out the new lights they had put up for the holiday season. 

  
Sure, they had more time to go get stuff for the holidays but Hinata had insisted. 

_“Tobiiiiii~ It’s almost December already!”_

So here they were. They had managed to get most of their supplies. Enough that they were finished for the day. Their bags sit at their feet, the movement of the train making them rustle. Kageyama looks out the window as they go, watching the sunset, the bright colours filling the sky, and the city landscape pass him by. 

“Let’s get off here!” 

“What? Why?”

“Please? Just trust me.” 

“We still have another stop to go.” 

“ _Please.”_

“Okay. But this had better be worth it.” 

“It will be! Just trust me.” 

They get off once the train stops, taking their bags with them. There weren’t too many, but there was _enough._

The platform is crowded, despite the late hours. Fridays, they figure. Always a busy night and especially as they’re getting into the holiday season. Kageyama has half the bags in one hand, and his other reaches for Hinata’s empty one, finding it easily. They weave through the crowd, before popping out the other side, Hinata’s hand nestled tightly against his. 

“Where are we going?” 

“It’s a _surprise._ ” 

Kageyama allows himself to be pulled along. He watches Hinata’s look around excitedly, supposedly looking for .. well whatever it was he was looking for. 

They stop in front of a small shop. The whole place gives off a warm feeling, with it’s hand written sign, and the friendly faces beyond the window. The lights filter out into the street, the soft hues illuminating the sidewalk outside. 

“Wh..” 

“Do you remember how upset you were when your favourite coffee shop closed down a few months ago?” 

Kageyama nods. He puts the pieces together as Hinata explains. 

“They were actually just moving and rebranding. I can’t remember why….” He shakes his head. “When I found out where they went I wanted to surprise you.” He grins then, and damn if it isn’t brighter than any of the lights on the street. “Want to go in?” 

“I would love to.” 

**DECEMBER**

* * *

December brought the snow again, which Kageyama loved. He said he loved it because it was nice. Because he liked the cold weather. Because he liked the crunch under his feet while he walked. This was kind of true. 

The truth was, he liked seeing Hinata in the snow. His bright nature, seemingly more bright against the expanse of white. The cold, just an excuse to ask him to hold his hand. This night in particular, it was windy out, the small flakes rushing past their window. The two of them are cozy in their apartment, the warmth passing through them both. 

They didn’t really do the whole ‘gift’ thing, most years. They had this year but it had been by accident. Kageyama had seen something in a store window that reminded him of Hinata on his way home one day, and Hinata had gotten him some sort of surprise for his birthday, and the giving of the gifts just happened to line up with each other. 

Kageyama gives his head a shake, knocking the snow off from where it had settled on his hair. 

“Shou?” He calls into the apartment. “I have something for you.”

The lights are off, save for the kitchen. He makes his way there, the bag swinging in his hand. When he gets there he realizes the lights are dimmed, and the light is actually coming from the candles on the cake in front of Hinata

“Shou?”

“Happy birthday, Tobio.” 

The bag falls out of his hand, landing with a solid _thunk_ against the ground. He’s next to Hinata before he can speak, his arms wrapping around him. He rests his head against Hinata’s, holding him tight. 

Kageyama had never been good with words. They were never his ‘thing’. He was thankful that Hinata always seemed to know what he meant. That he didn’t have to struggle through saying out loud what he already had enough trouble with feeling. 

He wanted to say it this time, though. Needed to. 

_“I love you, Shouyou.”_


End file.
